Usuario discusión:Javier rodriguez
¡Hola, bienvenido(a) a ! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Código Lyoko Historias alternas. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- Char5165 (Discusión) 23:38 30 ene 2013 Episodios fanon Los episodios de CLHA no están en mi lista de seguimiento ya que nunca los he editado, y sólo aparecen cuando edito por primera vez el artículo (aunque los puedo volver a no seguir). Puedes hacer todas las modificaciones que quieras, no los revisaré porque tú no sueles cometer faltas de ortografía (como has demostrado corrigiéndolas en el wiki principal). --Josep Maria 17. (discussió • 18:12 7 mar 2013 (UTC) Como tienes una página dedicada a cada episodio te quiero proponer que en la página principal de tus historias fanon hagas un argumento , lista de episodios y una etiqueta. Vamos , como aquí. Char5165 (discusión) 19:45 19 mar 2013 (UTC) Podríamos poner la lista de episodios en el formato de una tabla para que quede mejor. No hace falta fotos pero si quieres , puedes. Char5165 (discusión) 11:43 5 abr 2013 (UTC) RE: Tu opinión No había visto el mensaje. Yo no he visto nunca Pokémon, pero he oído hablar de ello. Sí me gustaría un crossover y tiene algo de gracia, pero podrías decirme como es exactamente y a ver cómo te queda. --Josep Maria 17. (discussió • 20:0 5 jun 2013 (UTC) Sé algo de Pokémon y un poco de que va la historia. Lo del crossover no es una mala idea. Skyoko (discusión) 18:34 5 jun 2013 (UTC) :Me gusta, te ha quedado bien, y además me gusta la idea de una historia fanon diferente de las otras, para no siempre ver continuaciones de temporadas con finales diferentes. :Otra cosa que quería decirte es que este fin de semana (quizás mañana) escriba la segunda parte de Xanadu, que actualmente estoy un poco liado con la subtitulación al catalán de Evolución. --Josep Maria 17. (discussió • 16:48 21 jun 2013 (UTC) Tu historia fanon Estos días no he tenido tiempo de leerla. Cuando la lea, te lo diré. Skyoko (discusión) 16:35 23 jun 2013 (UTC) Código PokéLyoko Siento por no haber contestado. Acabo de leer los 12 capitulos y me ha gustado mucho. Mi pokemon favorito es Pikachu, Starmie y Raichu. Quedaria perfecto con tu historia si pones algunas imagenes entre los personajes y pokémon, poner un episodio especial entre el combate entre Ulrich y William como rivales por el amor de Yumi. No tiene pensado en hacer más episodios?. ¡Saludos! Rex Salazar (discusión) 13:36 29 jun 2013 (UTC) Perdona por no decir nada. No la he leído pues tengo mucho que hacer. Metal Sonic (discusión) 16:35 16 dic 2013 (UTC) Como dije antes, tengo mucho que hacer y por ello no suelo leer mucho (solo los episodios de la quinta temporada de fans y alguna historia o juego de otra wiki) pero me sorprende que utilices tantos personajes y que los conozcas a casi todos (los secundarios). Metal Sonic (discusión) 19:42 13 mar 2014 (UTC) P.D: He añadido una categoría a cada página ya que son muchos Programa No, lo siento. No he oido hablar de eso. ¡Saludos! Rex Salazar (discusión) 12:26 26 ene 2014 (UTC) Gracias por la corrección Gracias por la corrección, me refería a Hiroki, lo que pasa es que lo copié de otro sitio y fui muy rápido para publicarlo hoy y terminar la temporada. Si quieres, puedes comentar sobre cómo te ha parecido toda la temporada. --Josep Maria 18. (discussió • 13:12 12 mar 2014 (UTC) Episodios Hola, acabo de leer los nuevos episodios y me gusta especialmente el episodio 18. :). Buen trabajo!Rex Salazar (discusión) 13:56 15 mar 2014 (UTC) Chat Hola, estoy ahora disponible y hablamos en el chat. ¡Saludos! Rex Salazar (discusión) 17:41 29 abr 2015 (UTC) Traducción Hola, la verdad que traducir en ingles no es lo mio ademas no he leido lo de " A Twist of Fate " y " A creep from the deep " del Capitan Planeta, no he oido hablar de eso. Lo siento. ¡Saludos! Rex Salazar (discusión) 22:47 30 abr 2015 (UTC) Petición Hola, Javier rodriguez. Siento no haber contestado ya que tengo trabajo de la tarde hasta la noche casi todos los días incluido los sabados y no me da tiempo para hacer eso. ¡Saludos! Rex Salazar (discusión) 15:46 10 dic 2015 (UTC) RE: Borrar Listo, ya lo he borrado. Metal Sonic21 (discusión) 17:33 21 may 2016 (UTC)